vertraut
by Hippodameia
Summary: Ein Ende bietet manchmal die Chance für einen Anfang: Minerva bekommt inmitten der Nacht Besuch - von Albus. Es ist ein Abschied, jedoch muss es auch der Zeitpunkt sein, an dem beide etwas enthüllen, was sie schon sehr lange in sich verborgen halten. Kan


_vertraut_

Leise, kaum hörbar klopfte es an der Tür. Doch Minervas Ohren hatten den Klang vernommen. Überrascht wandte sie sich um: Wer konnte es sein, zu dieser späten Stunde? Zugleich aber überkam sie eine seltsame Wärme, als verspürte sie die Gegenwart einer vertrauten Person. Kurz hielt sie fast andächtig inne, dann eilte sie in großen Schritten zur Tür – wie getrieben von der Furcht, diese Gestalt auf der anderen Seite, die sie unerwartet mit dem Gefühl der Geborgenheit erfüllt hatte, könne so schnell entweichen wie sie erschienen war. Mit der einen Hand hielt sie den Stoff ihres Mantels über ihrem dünnen Nachthemd vorne zusammen, die andere drückte die Schnalle hinab.

Was sie sah, nahm ihr einen Moment lang die Sprache: Der Mann, den sie so lange kannte, dass sie meinte, sie wäre mit ihm bereits vertraut gewesen, bevor sie ihm das erste Mal begegnet war; der Mann, der ihr ein Freund geworden war – von solcher Einzigartigkeit, dass sie gewiss war, einen besseren nie gehabt zu haben. Der Mann war es, an den sie jede Sekunde ihrer Tage ihre Gedanken verwandte, den sie heimlich liebte – obgleich sie wusste und gleichzeitig nicht wissen wollte, dass allein der Gedanke an Mehr ein nicht angemessener war, ein Gedanke war, der ihn bestimmt zutiefst erschüttern würde. Dieser Mann stand vor ihrer Tür, ihr nun direkt gegenüber.

Doch sie meinte, ihn das erste Mal zu sehen: Denn seine Gestalt war nicht aufrecht, seinen Augen fehlte das amüsierte Flackern, sein weißes langes Haar und der Bart wirkten zerzaust, die Lippen zitterten und eine einzelne Träne hatte ihre Reise über seine Wange begonnen. An seinem Körper trug er einen grün-rosa-gelb gestreiften Pyjama, an seinen Füßen kitschige blau-goldene Wollsocken. Es war das erste Mal, dass seine Kindlichkeit sie nicht zum Lachen brachte, seine Erhabenheit und Güte sie nicht erstaunte, seine Aura der unermesslichen Weisheit und der noch größeren Liebe sie nicht in ihren Bann zog – denn all das schien abhanden gekommen zu sein. Der Mann, der vor ihr stand, war nur ein Mensch – in aller Offensichtlichkeit verzweifelt, zerrüttet, zerbrechlich… Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn jemals _mehr_ geliebt hatte.

Kein einziges Wort verließ seinen Mund, er sah ihr nicht einmal direkt in die Augen. Jedoch ließ er es zu, als sie seine Hand in die ihre nahm; er folgte, als sie ein paar Schritte zurück tat und die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Dann ergab sie sich ihrer Liebe und dem immens starken Gefühl des Bedauerns und des Schmerzes und legte die Arme um ihn. Immer näher und näher zog sie ihn an sich, erlaubte ihm stillschweigend, den Kopf auf ihre Schulter zu stützen. Verblüffend einfach erschien es ihr, so als hätte nun alles seine Richtigkeit. Minerva staunte darüber, wie perfekt ihr Körper sich an den seinen fügte, wie willenlos er sich halten ließ. Als er dann ihre Umarmung erwiderte und seine Finger sich um den Stoff ihres Mantels schlossen, schien sie sein Fels zu sein, der ihm einzigen Halt bieten konnte. Sie verspürte mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers die Regungen des seinen; ein seltsames Schaudern durchfuhr sie, als Albus zu weinen begann – und sein ganzer Körper bebte. Er weinte heftig, so wie sie es noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte. Völlig ergab er sich ihr, machte sich vor ihr unendlich verletzlich, und wenn auch die Heftigkeit seiner Emotionen zuerst Schrecken in ihr bewirkten, empfand sie es zugleich als richtig, dass sie es war, die ihn trösten sollte. In gleichem Maße, wie sie ihm vertraut war, war auch er ihr vertraut – und Minerva wusste, dass auch Albus sich in diesem Moment darüber so sehr im Klaren war, wie vorher noch nie. Und weil sein Schmerz ihr Herz durchfuhr, weinte sie mit ihm. Seine Tränen tränkten ihre Kleidung, sie fühlte ihre Feuchtigkeit schon auf der Haut. Seine Hände umklammerten sie fester und fester, so als würde er daran zerbrechen, sie loslassen zu müssen. Sie ließ es zu, wollte ihm den Halt geben, den er so sehr brauchte – denn in Wahrheit war diese Umarmung auch alles, was _sie_ brauchte.

Sehr lange verharrten sie in dieser innigen Verschränkung, eben so, als sollte sie niemals enden. Minerva streichelte sein langes Haar, strich über die Schultern seinen gebeugten Rücken hinab – in der Absicht, ihm alle Zärtlichkeit zu erweisen, derer sie fähig war –, immer wieder, bis sein Schluchzen langsam verebbte.

Dann legte er ihr die Hände an die Taille und löste sich nur gering von ihr, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Endlich sah er sie direkt an, endlich hatte sein unendlich blauer – nun sichtlich geröteter und tränenverhangener – Blick den ihren gefunden. Unweigerlich musste sie schlucken, denn was sie sah, verschlug ihr erneut die Sprache: Es war ein Ausdruck der Zuneigung und der Dankbarkeit, der ohne Worte eine Verbindung seiner Seele mit der ihren schaffte. Sie meinte, durch diese Augen bis an den Grund seiner Existenz dringen zu können. Und je tiefer sie in diesen Spiegeln seines Innersten versank, desto deutlicher sah sie in ihnen eine einzige Emotion reflektiert – eine, die auch sie ganz bestimmt nun in den Augen trug –: Liebe.

Ein Laut der Überwältigung entkam ihren Lippen. Und die Verbindung löste sich. Ganz plötzlich senkte er den Blick, atmete tief ein und aus. Ganz offensichtlich sah er es nun für angebracht an, sich zu erklären. Seine Stimme aber trug noch Zeugnis von seinem heftigen Schluchzen, als er leise begann: „Minerva – du weißt… Du weißt, dass meine Zeit – begrenzt ist… seit – seit…" Er hob seine rechte Hand – und sie verstand. Hart musste sie schlucken; wie sehr hatte sie diese Evidenz, dass sein Leben wohl nicht mehr länger als dieses Schuljahr andauern könne – diese schwarzen, verkohlten Finger – zu verdrängen versucht. Wie viele Tränen hatte sie bereits vergossen und sich gewünscht, dass das alles nur ein Albtraum sei; wusste sie doch, dass sie ohne ihn nicht leben konnte. Nicht weitermachen konnte und ihren Weg nicht weiter beschreiten konnte – ohne seine Nähe, sein Lächeln, das Flackern in seinen Augen, sein ganzes Wesen, das ihr so lieb war, das sie meinte, das Herz müsste ihr platzen deshalb. „Morgen Abend werde ich… Harry mitnehmen." Er wusste, sie würde protestieren, darum legte er seinen Finger an ihre Lippen – ob seiner Zärtlichkeit verstummte sie. „Ich muss, Minerva-" Nun hob er erneut sein Gesicht, suchte wieder ihre Augen. „Er muss wissen, was zu tun ist, wenn…" Minervas Auge entwich eine stumme Träne. „… wenn ich nicht mehr da bin." Da konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten, ihrer Kehle entkam ein Schluchzen. Stets hatte sie versucht, sich zusammenzureißen, sich am Riemen zu halten und nicht zu weinen vor ihm – sie wollte doch seinen Schmerz nicht noch vermehren. Doch nun, da er ihr so nah war, da die Vertrautheit der beiden eine neue Stufe zu erklimmen schien, musste sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen, alles vor ihn hinlegen, damit er sie noch einmal halte.

Und genau das tat er. Dieses Mal war er der Tröstende, zog sie gänzlich zu sich, ließ sie ihren Kopf in seinem Bart betten, streichelte ihr über das lange, dunkle Haar.

Wesentlich früher als zuvor aber hob er den Kopf wieder von ihrer Schulter und sah sie erneut an. Sie wusste, er musste ihr noch etwas sagen. „Minerva – ich bin hier, um endlich auszusprechen…, was mein Herz seit so vielen Jahren – ich kann sie nicht zählen – belastet… und bewegt. Bevor es zu spät ist, will ich es sagen. Minerva…" Neue Tränen verließen seine Augen und von Zärtlichkeit ergriffen hob sie den Daumen an seine Wangen. Langsam wischte sie die Tränen weg. In ihr regte sich ein unglaublich starker Drang, ihm noch näher zu sein – ihr Gesicht bewegte sich wie von selbst auf das seine zu, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Es war wie ein Hauch wider ihre Lippen, als er fortfuhr. „Minerva… Ich liebe dich."

Der Himmel senkte sich zur Erde nieder. Minerva wäre gefallen, hielten sie nicht seine Arme wider sich. Die erste Berührung seiner Lippen war ob ihrer Sanftheit kaum spürbar, jedoch riss sie ihren ganzen Körper, ihre ganze Seele in Empfindungen, die ihr nie zuvor widerfahren waren. Es war, als bräche die Flamme, die sie all die Jahre in sich getragen und zu ersticken versucht, aber nie geschafft hatte, schließlich in offenes Feuer aus. Minerva erwiderte sofort – sie reckte sich ihm entgegen, schmiegte ihren Körper noch näher an den seinen, wollte sich ihm ebenso schenken wie er es für sie tat. Sie trank aus seinen Küssen, als seien sie das Einzige, was sie am Leben erhielt. Deshalb konnten sie nicht lange sanft und sachte bleiben. Sogleich öffnete Minerva ihre Lippen, als seine Zunge danach begehrte. In ihrem Hunger verzehrten sie sich aneinander – erkundeten einander, nahmen einander völlig in Anspruch. Zungen spielten ein altes Spiel, Herzen pochten im gleichen Takt, Hände begannen ihre Reise über den Körper des jeweils anderen. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam Minervas Kehle, als Albus den Kuss, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch weiter vertiefte. Seine Hände waren schier überall, schließlich aber glitten sie zwischen die beiden Küssenden, um den Mantel vorne zu fassen und über Minervas Schultern auf den Boden hinabfallen zu lassen. Die kühle Luft, vermengt mit der Wärme, die aus der innigen Umarmung kam, entlockte ihr ein tiefes Keuchen.

Atemnot schließlich erzwang die Trennung, jedoch spürte Minerva ein Verlangen in sich, das nicht zurückzudrängen war – ein Verlangen nach _Mehr_, ein erstes und wohl auch ein letztes Mal.

Erneut trafen ihre Augen aufeinander, eine Liebe von enormer Kraft ließ sie leuchten, sodass sie jeden einzelnen Stern am Himmelszelt übertreffen mussten. Liebe – aber auch Entschiedenheit. Beide hatten für sich einen Entschluss getroffen – im Blick des anderen brauchten sie nicht lange zu suchen, um Übereinstimmung zu finden – die wortlose Einigung, eine Einheit zu werden.

Das erste Mal an diesem Abend lächelte Albus – es war ein Lächeln der Dankbarkeit, ebenso aber enthielt es Ermutigung und sogar Zuversicht. Das Flackern, das Minerva so sehr liebte, war zurück. Und sie konnte nicht anders, als die Mimik zu erwidern. Sie trat aus seiner Umarmung, machte einen Schritt zurück und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

Wortlos ergriff er sie. Minerva leitete den Mann, den sie so sehr liebte, in ihr Schlafzimmer. Bevor es zu spät war, wollte sie absolut sein werden. Ihm so nahe wie möglich sein, zum ersten und zum letzten Mal – damit er sie in seine Seele einschließe, noch inniger, und sie so mitnehme, wohin auch immer er gehen muss; damit sie die Gewissheit erlange, dass er zwar nicht sichtbar, aber stets in ihrem Herzen auf einzigartige Weise ihr Beistand sein werde auf allen Wegen, die das Leben für sie noch bereithält.


End file.
